The Swan PrincessCCS style!
by bloo c00kie monster
Summary: Title says it all...RnR please!
1. Prologue

~*okeez, idun own CCS, it belongs 2 CLAMP…idun own _The Swan Princess eitha…XD*~ _

oyea…da lyrics r from dat movie, n so i didn't create it… 

ookeez…i revised dis cuz i just watched da movie dis weekend, n i found out i wuz missin out on important stuff! O_O u'll notice itz sumwut different, but naht completely… 

oyea… -^_^- this is kinda lyke _The Swan Princess except w/ Eriol, Tomoyo, n otha characters plugged in; a bit of da plot changes, but it's pretti much da same thing, n itz kinda shorter! newayz, waddami blabbing about? on w/ da ficcie! _

I'M SAHRRI!!! *sob, sob* i couldn't think of newun who could b Bromley, so i made up a character! sahrri dere's no additional plot…*sob, sob* i realli had 2 change dis chap…T.T 

================================================= 

**Prologue **

It was a lovely spring day, with birds singing and the sun shining. It was also the very day that the Daidouji Kingdom was celebrating Princess Tomoyo's fourth birthday. 

"Can I give her the birthday present?" inquired Eriol. 

"Sure," said the proud King of Daidouji. 

Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and gave her a swan necklace. It showed a heart with a swan's outline in it. 

"Thank you," Tomoyo smiled. "It's pretty." 

Eriol just nodded before resuming following his father around. 

Tomoyo just giggled and put the necklace. 

During the celebration, however, nobody noticed an elderly, wrinkled old woman, who looked like she had shriveled up over the years, and whose name was thought to be Miranda. She was suspected to have wanted to take over the Hiiragizawa Kingdom for years, and was also the current queen of the "Dark Kingdom". There were rumors that said she had gone straight and others that said she was plotting to take over all the kingdoms and would start by taking over the Hiiragizawa Kingdom. But, it was known that she had two "secret" castles, one in near the Daidouji and Hiiragizawa kingdoms, but nobody knew where they were, despite the number of attempts to try to find them. 

Miranda silently walked out and headed to the nearest castle, mixed some potions, and stirred them. A heavy green smoke drifted about in the cold chamber and finally, formed into an oval-shaped figure, with images of the possible future. She growled, clenched her fist, and banged it against her stone table. She looked up death spells and thought, 'If I can't have the Hiiragizawa Kingdom, nobody can!' and cackled insanely. 

Suddenly, two guards banged through, grabbed her, and took her outside, only to see  
Queen Sonomi. 

"My Queen, she was trying to destroy you, and now we have the evidence that she was clearly plotting against either our or Hiiragizawa's kingdom" the first guard said, pointing to the book on the floor. "I think it is best if we give her a life sentence—" 

"I see no need for that," she said. "She will only be banished from my kingdom, but we will also reuse that castle and change it into something else that will prove to be not so menacing." 

"But Your Grace—" started the other guard. 

"She will only be banished, and she will leave, NOW." Queen Sonomi turned her head to Miranda's direction. 

"How dare you destroy my castle—" 

Queen Sonomi pointed to the road and Miranda just smirked at her. 

"I will be back one day, and everything you own, everything you love, will be MINE," Miranda snarled. "I will gain control of your 'future' kingdom, just wait and see…" 

**~ about two years later ~ **

The threat Miranda had promised had soon been forgotten, though. In a small kingdom in Japan, a little six-year-old was skipping around happily. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji, and was the future heiress to the throne of Japan. She had bright amethyst eyes and raven-colored hair. One of her cute little smiles could just make you grin forever. 

"Mommy?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do I have to see this English person?" 

"Of course. You know very well that his future kingdom is as powerful as ours, and with both yours and his combined, you could live in one of the greatest kingdoms in the world!" 

"I'd like that very much, Mommy. And where's Daddy?" Tomoyo gave one of her cutest smiles she could make. 

The Queen Sonomi held back her tears and tried to keep a straight face. Thinking of her husband's death about two years ago was very painful. He was on a journey to visit the Hiiragizawa Kingdom until he was killed, and it was suspected a rivaling sovereignty, the one that was known as the Dark Kingdom, killed him. Others who disagreed said it was Miranda who did. Anyway, Queen Sonomi was a master of facial masks, like her daughter would be someday, and said, "I'll tell you when you're older." 

Tomoyo pouted. "You never tell me anything." 

She smiled and said, "I'll tell you that I arranged a meeting between you and the fine lad from the other kingdom so you two can marry." 

Tomoyo wrinkled her nose and said, "Eeewwww…" 

The mother chuckled, patted Tomoyo's shoulder, sand said, "We leave to see them sometime later at their castle." 

**~ at the Hiiragizawa Kingdom ~**

"Who's that person?" asked a little cute boy, with his nose and glasses pressed against the glass window. He had bluish-blackish hair, along with azure eyes. 

"That's your future wife," the King said. 

"Who, the lady? I don't want to marry, and I don't like girls." 

His father chuckled and said, "No, not the Queen of the Daidouji Kingdom, it's that little girl there, see?" 

Eriol looked out and indeed, there was a little girl outside, and for a brief moment, felt something strange—was it destiny? The book he was reading yesterday ((haha…imagine a little tiny Eriol reading…-^_^-)) described destiny, but he quickly lost that feeling it as suddenly as it came. After about three seconds, he forgot completely about it. "I still don't want to marry. Do I even have to talk to her?" 

"Yes, it would only be polite to do so. Be respectful and remember, when the princess comes, kiss her hand. Your mother would have liked it very much…" 

Eriol recalled painfully the day he went to church because his mother had died from an epidemic, and how he made a silent vow to do whatever she had wished him to do before her death. "Fine, I'll kiss her hand—no wait…what am I saying?!? Bleargh!" Eriol made a face. 

The King laughed silently and said, "Here she comes…" 

The Queen and Princess of the Daidouji Kingdom walked in, looking around and saw Eriol and his father. 

"Good afternoon, milady," King Hiiragizawa said, stepping up from his throne and gently kissing Queen Daidouji's hand. 

"A good afternoon to you too, dear King," Queen Daidouji said, giving a graceful bow of respect. 

Tomoyo curtsied, "Pleased to meet you." 

King Hiiragizawa looked at his son. "Eriol?" 

He looked up. "What?" 

"Remember?" 

Eriol sighed and walked up to Princess Tomoyo, and said his prepared line with extreme exaggeration so that Tomoyo knew also. "I'm very pleased to meet you." He cringed and shivered in fear, like he would never see the light again, and kissed her hand. 

King Hiiragizawa and Queen Daidouji cooed, and walked off discussing "royal matters." Coincidentally, there were two different sinks at the opposite ends of the hall, and both Eriol and Tomoyo ran off to one of them (different of course). Eriol started spitting in one, wiping his mouth with a sleeve and washing it, and Tomoyo washed her hand and wiped it on her dress. After they were done, they glared at each other. 

"I am sooo not going to like this," said Eriol, acting like a brat. 

Tomoyo stuck out her tongue, turned away, and walked out of sight. 

"Yuck, girls," Eriol said and walked the other direction from where Tomoyo left. 

------------------------- 

~*okeez…here's da song, it might seem corny w/ all da character changes n all, n i took out a passage that i thought dis fic would du betta without…n also, it duznt rhyme rite now so…XD*~ 

------------------------- 

**[Eriol:] **

I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box 

**[Tomoyo:]**

He looks conceited 

**[Eriol:]**

What a total bummer 

**[Eriol and Tomoyo:]**

If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox 

**[Eriol:]**

So happy you could come 

**[Tomoyo:]**

So happy to be here 

**[Eriol and Tomoyo:]**

How I'd like to run 

**[Tomoyo:]**

This is not my idea 

**[Eriol:]**

This isn't my idea 

**[Eriol and Tomoyo:]**

Of fun! 

**[Sonomi:]**

*Eriol and Tomoyo playing with plastic swords trying to jab each other* 

The children seem to get along quite nicely 

**[King Hiiragizawa:]**

We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks 

**[Sonomi:]**

Hiiragizawa, that's my point precisely 

**[King Hiiragizawa:]**

It's such good parenting 

**[Sonomi:]**

And politics 

So happy we agree 

**[King Hiiragizawa:]**

I think we've got a deal 

**[Sonomi:]**

Eriol's quite a catch 

**[King Hiiragizawa:]**

This is my idea 

**[Sonomi:]**

This is my idea 

**[King Hiiragizawa and Sonomi:]**

Of a match! 

**[Sonomi:]**

Good heavens, child, don't dawdle 

We can't keep Eriol waiting 

**[Tomoyo:]**

I haven't packed or washed my hair 

And mother, I get seasick 

**[King Hiiragizawa:]**

They soon will be arriving 

Is that respect you're showing? 

**[Eriol:]**

*throwing darts at a messed-up drawing of Tomoyo* 

You make me kiss her hand again 

I swear I'm gonna be sick 

**[King Hiiragizawa:]**

One day Prince Eriol will be her intended 

**[Sonomi:]**

Splendid! 

**[Townsfolk:]**

Long before they met 

Eriol and Tomoyo 

Were destined to be wedded 

**[Maids:]**

However, anyone could see 

**[Servants:]**

The only point on which they didn't disagree 

**[Maids:]**

Was that the very thought of summertime 

**[Maids and Servants:]**

Was dreaded 

**[Eriol:] **

She tries to talk me into playing dress-up 

She's always flirting with the castle guards 

**[Shoji:] **

I think you really sort of like her, 'fess up 

**[Eriol:]**

I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards 

Four sevens and a ten 

**[Tomoyo:]**

I think I've won again 

**[Eriol and Shoji:]**

Every time she's won 

**[Tomoyo:]**

This is my idea 

**[Eriol and Shoji:]**

This isn't my idea 

**[Tomoyo, Eriol and Shoji:]**

Of fun! 

**[Townsfolk:]**

We need a royal wedding 

I'd love to be invited 

At least we'll get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes 

Someday these two will marry 

Two lands will be united 

And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes… 

~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~

uMMiEs...i cHaNgeD iT a LiL...nO SiGNiFiCaNT cHaNGeS tHo...^_^

~CHeRRybLoSSoM361


	2. Chapter 1

thank yooh 2 dose dat reviooed! ^_^ um…ya…idun own ccs or da swan princess, etc. n im also sahrri dat it took so long foh meeh 2 update…newayz, enjoy…but it has most of da content i had bfoh i reformatted it… 

N saHRRi FoH TwisTiN KaHo'S N ERioL's N PraCTiCaLLy eVeRyWuN'S character…XD 

================================================= 

**1. Chapter 1 **

**~ eleven years later ~ **

'Ugh! Mother's really uptight about this marriage thing because she wants the Hiiragizawa's kingdom and ours to join,' thought a certain maiden. 'But why for power? Is this world cruel enough to be constantly doing things to others to gain it, such like ruining other people's lives, especially MY life???' She sighed in exasperation. 'God, I don't want to marry…when I WANT to marry, I'll tell Mom, and who to.' This quick-tongued, clever woman was Princess Tomoyo Daidouji. Her eyes were still amethyst, but they lost their "childly" playfulness. They were still stunningly beautiful though, and you could see them sparkling almost as if they were smiling. Her skin was pretty much the same as it always had been-white, smooth, and as unblemished as marble. Her soft lips were a light shade of pink, and her raven-colored hair was let down today, coming down in soft tresses. Anybody who took a glance at her would think her beauty would be able to challenge Apothrodite's. Of course, this beauty did not go unnoticed, as many men would ask for her hand in marriage; her mother would always say that she was the "future wife of Hiiragizawa". She was wearing a violet dress that was to be worn on the "to" trip to Eriol's castle. She was to stay there for the rest of the summer, to her dismay. 

"Tomoyo! We need to go NOW!" 

"I don't want to," she replied. She quickly locked the door and sat back, hearing her poor mother pounding on the door. Oddly enough, she was feeling better, for a reason only she would know. Girls from all kingdoms would compete with each other for her "fiancé" while she, Princess Tomoyo Daidouji, wouldn't even lift a finger to take him as a husband. Finally, after minutes, she heard a sigh of exasperation; she was shocked to hear a click and see her mother standing at the doorway with a key and three guards at her side. 

"I'll play you game," Queen Daidouji said, mouth twitching. "Guards, take her to her carriage!" 

"Why MUST I see that English brat?" Tomoyo asked, giving her mother a death glare. 

Her mother probably did not notice it because she just smiled cheerily. "Because we want our two kingdoms to merge, remember?" 

Tomoyo sweatdrops. 'This wasn't exactly what I had in mind as a response to my glare…did I not look fierce?' 

The guards took her, two grabbing one of Tomoyo's arms. A third followed up with a lance pointed at her back, giving Tomoyo two choices: move on or get stabbed. She really did not want to go, but she wasn't willing to get hurt for it. She finally arrived at the carriage and got in. Tomoyo sighed and hoped for the best. 

**~ at the Hiiragizawa Kingdom ~**

"Why must I see this beast of the Daidouji Kingdom?" questioned a strong-willed, insightful young man of seventeen years. He had azure eyes so mysterious and deep you could stare at them forever, and dark hair to match them. He too, had pale skin, and had glasses that made him look even more sophisticated than he already did. He was riding his most valuable horse (obviously pure-bred) and like Tomoyo, was being forced by guards to see the other. 

"Tomoyo's not that bad. Just take a look at some of your admirers. And you must see her because you have an arranged marriage. You also need to propose your everlasting bond to a woman." That was a statement, not a question, and Eriol knew that. 

Eriol replied haughtily, "I have Kaho." 

King Hiiragizawa just looked into the distance and said, "I just don't like that girl for some reason…" 

Eriol laughed. "You don't like any girl besides Tomoyo! You only want her and me to get married so if our kingdoms combine, ours will be one of the most powerful in the world and because you don't know enough about Kaho." 

King Hiiragizawa chuckled and said, "True, that is part of it. Just try to be more polite to her than you were a couple years back." 

Eriol just nodded with a smile and snickered, recalling the incident when he and his best friend, Shoji, made this "booby trap" where when Tomoyo stepped on a cobblestone (actually a switch), that activated the see-saw underneath, making the weight fly up, landing on a lever, causing the rope to pull open a cage of mice. Of course, it wasn't that funny after because then she started chasing them with her plastic sword, and they were "unarmed". "And remember, my part of the deal is that if both of us still don't get along, then I get to marry Kaho, right?" 

His father sighed, with a worried look on his face. "Right. But I must tell Queen Daidouji about this." 

"Deal." 

"But who knows? Maybe you'll appreciate her." 

"Now _that_," started Eriol, "is _impossible_. I already love Kaho and I want her to be my bride. Even if I didn't know her [Kaho], I'd still pick her over that Tomoyo person because anybody's better than that Japanese brat—" 

"Ooh…I think someone's racist," joked his father. "Oh anyway, here we are!" He saw two figures at the other end of the castle and knew this was his cue to act. "You come in this way—" 

"Fine, but there had better be something good for me," Eriol replied, walking in, arms folded, refusing to see the Princess by facing the direction he came in from. 

"I do _not_ want to see some cur who has pulled pranks on me and has never thought of respect," Tomoyo said, angrily. 

"You never know," replied Queen Sonomi. "Now come, there isn't much time to waste." 

"Humph," she said, refusing to look at anyone that might be coming in the other direction by looking at the way she came in so now that they were facing in opposite directions. 

After a few minutes' silence, Eriol began to get impatient and finally decided to look at Tomoyo, tell his father, get over this part of the process, and get back to Kaho as soon as possible. He finally turned around and saw a woman's perfect figure with waist-length raven hair, which shone with health. She was wearing a violet dress and had her arms folded, her back to him. 

'Who is she? thought Eriol. 'She's probably just some other girl who wants to ask to be married. But once again, if I'm going to marry anyone, it's going to be Kaho. It's such a shame though, her beauty could compete with my love's.' Never did it occur to him that it was the one and only Princess Tomoyo Daidouji he was looking at. He started to walk towards her. 

Tomoyo heard footsteps approaching and thought silently, 'I wonder if this person knows where that Prince Eriol is. He's probably late, like usual.' She spun around and saw a suave-looking man approaching her way. 'No doubt this isn't Eriol. Hiiragizawa's wild and definitely a nightmare.' She decided to greet him formally. 

"Good day, sire," Tomoyo said, bowing. 

"A good day to you, milady," replied the "stranger", bowing in respect and after that, gently kissed her hand. 

'Okay, well, at least I know he's not the monster I almost suspected he was.' 

She decided to ask a question, but when she did, the other gentleman asked a question at the same time. 

"Do you know where Prince Eriol—" 

"Do you know where Princess Tomoyo—" 

They stopped. 'Now that I think of it, why _does_ he look oddly familiar? I can't quite put my finger on it…the dark hair…the glasses…the pale skin…' Tomoyo's eyes widened. 'It couldn't be-him-could it? He's too different…but at the same time…too familiar…that half-smirk…' 

'Okay, calm yourself down, Eriol. Just because the person happens to look and sound and act like Tomoyo doesn't mean she—' 

"Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo blurted out. 

Eriol just gaped in shock that the woman he was looking at could possibly be Tomoyo Daidouji, his most-feared creature on the planet other than the legendary golden dragon. 

"Daidouji?" 

They just stared at each other, refusing to accept the truth. Finally, similar to what had happened eleven years ago, they ran to their "corresponding" sinks. Tomoyo vigorously washed her hands, and brought a soap bar to make it even cleaner. On the other side of the hall, Eriol was washing his mouth, and he too brought a soap bar. When they were done, they glared at each other. 

"A good day to you, sire," Tomoyo said sarcastically, giving an extremely exaggerated curtsy before storming off. 

"Women can be so irritating," Eriol muttered and walked to his room. 

**~ later and in the ballroom ~**

"And now I will introduce," Queen Sonomi started, "the treasure of treasures, the princess of princesses and of my kingdom, Tomoyo Daidouji!" 

Everyone politely clapped, and gasped at the striking beauty of the angel walking down the stairs. Tomoyo was wearing her favorite flowing white dress and an amethyst necklace; her hair was styled in the way of the elegant French bun. Several side-conversations were heard, and men were staring at her in awe. 

"Is that an angel I see?" 

"Is that a goddess?" 

"Nobody's beauty in the kingdom could rival with hers!" 

"She's mine, I tell ya!" 

"No, she's going to be married to Prince Eriol, but it may or may not change after this night. Tonight determines everything." 

'Hmm,' someone thought in the corner of the ballroom. 'Tonight determines everything…I'll just make sure it goes wrong.' 

"And here is our future king, Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Eriol descended the flight of stairs, looking strikingly handsome in his royal outfit. Several girls swooned and he only cocked an eyebrow at them before he resumed doing so. 

"And now," Queen Sonomi and King Hiiragizawa said in unison, "the ball shall begin." Both of their parents dragged their children towards each other and gave them a stern look, but finally walked away. 

"May I have the honor to dance with you?" Eriol asked with extreme aggrandizement, bowing so low that his head almost touched the ground. 

"Of course," Tomoyo said with a tone that equaled Eriol's and curtsied. 

So, he awkwardly fitted his a hand on Tomoyo's waist, and Tomoyo put her hand on Eriol's shoulder, holding his other hand. Slowly, they waltzed to the music. 

Eriol and Tomoyo continued dancing, each practicing death glares on their partner. A person passing by would have wondered about their actions, and probably walk off as quickly as possible. However, the other men and ladies took advantage of this by telling Tomoyo or Eriol that they would gladly dance with them. 

"I just noticed you have blue eyes," Tomoyo said, still as coldly as ever. 

"As you have green eyes," Eriol replied. 

After a couple more minutes, both of them broke into laughter. 

'He may still be the monster I imagined eleven years back, but at least he has a sense of humor,' Tomoyo thought half-heartedly. 

'Dad was right. She's not as bad as before…I'll give her a chance. Who knows what might happen? But Kaho…' Eriol thought. 

"It has been a long night, milady," he said, bowing, gently kissing her hand. 

"So it has," Tomoyo said, and when she tried walking away from Eriol when he wasn't looking, a pair of guards pointed their spears at her. 

'Why must my life be so miserable?' Tomoyo thought angrily before continuing to follow Eriol. 'Ugh. Parents' orders.' 

"Eriol, darling!" Kaho cooed. She was wearing a magnificent and beautiful black dress, her red hair naturally beautiful. There was something ominous, maybe dark, about her presence, but nobody thought about it because after all, she _was_ the one Eriol had loved. Only one woman thought about that, who was no other than Princess Tomoyo Daidouji. 

'I don't trust her,' she thought, not letting negative thoughts get in her way. ((I know it's kind of repetitive, but I put that in so it would be a little less confusing.)) 

Kaho put her arms around Eriol and pecked him on his cheek. Eriol looked at her in shock. 

"What? Don't you love me any more, honey?" 

He glanced to his right, and saw Tomoyo, who was clearly crestfallen. He was about to say something, but Kaho said, "I know you still love me, so I'm not going to feel too bad." She walked off, winking. 

Tomoyo felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. Suddenly and without notice, Tomoyo realized her biggest mistake ever. She had fallen in love. With Eriol Hiiragizawa. Love at first sight, no doubt. Tomoyo hated herself. 

Eriol felt angry at Kaho, for the first time. 'Why did she do that?' Eriol, a man of great observance, noticed his thoughts and was shocked at them. 'Could it be that I don't love Kaho anymore? If I don't love her, then who _do_ I love?' He glanced at his dancing partner and felt his heart race faster. 'Tomoyo Daidouji.' He chuckled silently about their "relationship" over the years.

"Start the marriage," Eriol called out. 

Queen Sonomi and King Hiiragizawa practically jumped in joy at these words, and the others applauded and cheered loudly. 

"Wait," Tomoyo said. 

The entire room suddenly turned silent. 

"What's wrong?" asked Eriol. 

Tomoyo turned her head the other way and said, "Since I know you'll never truly love me, I'll call it off. I'll let you marry Kaho, and you'll be happier. It'll work out better. And plus, I decided I only want to marry the one that will love me until the end, not for a few brief moments of my life." 

Queen Sonomi gasped, King Hiiragizawa looked at her in shock, and the others were silent. 

"But why—" Eriol started. 

"It's nothing of your concern," she replied, walking out to get on her horse. 

Kaho smiled. 

**~ around 9:00 P.M. ~**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer? The roads can be dangerous at night, and it looks like it's going to rain," King Hiiragizawa said. 

"I'll manage," Tomoyo said. Her mother elbowed her and she said, "Goodbye" without looking in Eriol's direction. 

King Hiiragizawa prodded his son's arm. "Goodbye…Tomoyo," Eriol said. 

She pretended to not hear him and continued walking into the forest. 

"What's wrong with you, dear?" Queen Daidouji asked. 

"There's no point in marrying him if his heart rightfully belongs to another woman." 

"But—" 

"This time, my reason is perfectly legible. Nothing is more powerful than the power of love…"

Queen Sonomi sighed, but helped herself and her daughter into the prepared carriage, that had a footman, two horses, etc. 

It was starting to rain heavily, but other than that, they were riding along peacefully and apparently without any problems until the carriage came to an abrupt stop. 

"What's this all about?" Queen Daidouji asked angrily. "My daughter and I are very tired and—" She gasped at the sight of a familiar figure. 

"Everything you own, everything you own will be mine," the hooded figure said, laughing. Suddenly, it changed into a beast—it had green fur, long and threatening claws, yellow eyes, bat-like wings, and dangerously sharp looking teeth. It gave a loud cry, which made the hairs on Tomoyo's arm stand.  
It went for the carriage, knocking it over, creating a pandemonium. The horses were being cut loose, the guards unconscious, and continued wrecking havoc. What it didn't notice was that one guard managed to run back to the Hiiragizawa castle. 

**~ in the Hiiragizawa castle ~**

"What a way to greet your fiancé," Yoshiyuki Terada was saying, who was Eriol's royal advisor. He was just called Terada by everyone. "Hug your known other fiancé right before proposing to another woman." 

"It's not my fault," Eriol said angrily, moving his piece on the chessboard. "Your turn, Shoji." 

"No honestly," Terada said. "You could actually write a book you know, about this: How to Ruin a Proposal. Sound good?" Shoji quickly cleared the chessboard of some of Eriol's pieces and changed Eriol's queen's spot, since his best friend wasn't looking his way and wasn't concentrating in the game anyway. "Oh, look, you lost your queen." 

Eriol gave a sigh of exasperation and said, "Maybe father was right about Kaho…" He turned back to the chessboard. "Checkmate." 

"Huh?" Shoji blinked and saw that it was indeed, checkmate. 

A loud banging was heard downstairs and the door opened. 

"Look, it's one of Tomoyo's men!" Terada said. 

"Queen Sonomi is in trouble…" he said, and fainted. 

"Tomoyo," Eriol whispered. 

Eriol quickly got on his horse and galloped as fast as he could, jumping over ravines and during a rainstorm. 'Hold on Tomoyo, I'm coming for you.' 

When he saw the carriage, he was shocked. It had been turned completely to its side, and all the carriage men were either dead, laying on the ground or had disappeared; they probably got away. Eriol turned his head to a faint breathing sound. 

"Tomoyo!" he shouted in anguish, but he found Sonomi, close to death. 

"What happened? Where's Tomoyo?" 

Weakly, she replied, "It's not what it seems…it's not what it seems…" 

"What is? Where's Tomoyo?" 

Barely audible, Queen Sonomi muttered, "The Great Animal…" 

"And Tomoyo?" Eriol asked cautiously, afraid to hear the reply. 

She had heavily labored breathing right now, and could barely say anything. "Tomoyo…is…gone…" At her last word, she closed her eyes and her breathing stopped. 

Eriol, eyes watering, found a nearby white flower and laid it gently on Queen Sonomi. 

"Tomoyo…" He tried hard not to cry. 

~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~~::*^^*::~

okeez…sahrri foh da cliffie…i just thought it would b a good stoppin place foh meeh…*imaginary tomatoes hitting author*…um…*crickets chirp*…any audience? hello? oyea…b sure 2 revioo, u all kno how moah revioos build up dere self-esteem…XD

~CHeRRybLoSSoM361 


	3. Chapter 2

wHoOoO!!!! kReZy!!!! i goT **EiGHTeeN** ReViOOs! tHaNkIeS ppLz…foH dOsE dAT DiD…N SaHRRi FoH MaKiN yOoH wAiT fOh a LoNg TyMe…^__^'…nOw…oN wiTH dA sToRy!!! 

also, i highly recommend rereading the prologue and chapter 1 if you haven't already...you don't have to, but prepare to be confused if you havent! ::MUAHAHAHAAAAAA::

================================================= 

**2. Chapter 2 **

**~ meanwhile, at another castle… ~**

"It's all right," Miranda said in an almost-soothingly voice to a swan, which was different and stood out. It moved more gracefully than a normal swan would, and was at more of a beauty. It sadly glided on the surface of the shimmering lake, as smooth as glass. 

Rika, a girl Miranda kidnapped, was forced to be an assistant, and was feeding roses to the swan right now. This was Rika Sasaki, an innocent girl put under a spell to do whatever Miranda wanted her to do. 

"I've alleviated the spell, so when the moon touches the surface of this lake, all you have to do is to swim over to its reflection and wait, so you can turn back to your actual form." 

At that moment, the moon rose and the swan smoothly moved to the reflection Miranda was talking about. Within a few seconds, a glow appeared where the swan was, and the water had spiraled up around it, changed to a purplish color, turned back blue, and fell back down as if nothing had happened. In the swan's place was a princess with beauty beyond belief. 

'I've got to get back,' Tomoyo desperately thought, 'before I turn back to a swan again. Where's my mother? What happened to everyone? Is everyone okay?' 

"And another thing," Miranda called out. "When the moon leaves the surface of the lake, you will be turned back to a swan. So if you do run away, you'll still be a swan. And the only way to change back is to be here on the lake." She chuckled evilly and walked back to her castle. 

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks, fell to her knees, and started crying. 

A turtle and frog watched her sadly. 

**~ the next morning ~**

"I thank you, Terada, for providing the targets for this practice." 

"Don't thank me, thank the lord you're so rich. You realize the musicians demand being paid double for doing something like this. And plus, Tomoyo's not coming back. The entire kingdom knows." 

Eriol took his fake arrows (a beanbag or something was attached to the tip so it wouldn't injure anyone) and tapped it gently against a tree to get a little of the colored powder off. "Whatever. The entire kingdom's wrong. She's alive, and I'm going to try to find her. Anyway, Shoji, are you ready?" 

"If the grass is green." 

"Well, it's actually somewhat bluish, you know what I'm saying?" 

"Gee, thanks." 

"You both know you're trying to shoot for as many targets as you can. ANIMALS! I mean, MUSICIANS! Take your places! On your mark, get set, go!" 

Shoji and Eriol shot arrows to as many animals—err, musicians as they could in the given time. They compared their results, and Eriol won by…A LOT. 

"You know I was going easy on you, right?" Shoji said, not about to be humiliated by his companion. 

Eriol laughed. 

"And now, for the 'test of courage', you, Shoji, go put on that mail of armor. Tie that apple on your head and get your bow and arrow ready. I said arrow, not arrows. Eriol, go stand there and wait for Shoji to shoot. And Shoji, shoot directly at Master Eriol." 

The pair went to their places. 

'O-o-oh d-d-ear…w-w-what if I a-act-tually sh-shoot Eriol?' 

"I'm ready, Shoji," Eriol said. His back was to his best friend, but was calmly taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. "Remember, not a sound." 

Shoji nodded, clenched his eyes shut and shot straight towards Eriol. 

"NOOOO!!!" Shoji shouted as he released the arrow. He felt like hitting himself—how could he have been as stupid as to listen to Terada? If this went wrong, he would be held responsible for Eriol's death, and more importantly, he would lose his best friend who had always been there for him. 

At the last moment, Eriol spun around rapidly, grabbed the arrow, and shot the apple tied to Shoji's helmet—it was cut perfectly in half. 

Shoji fainted from shock and fright. 

"Well-done, Eriol!" Terada exclaimed. "I think you're ready. But just be careful, whenever you decide to go." 

Terada's face suddenly cringed as if from disgust. "It's Kaho." 

And indeed, Kaho was walking towards Eriol. She was about to give him a hug, but Eriol stopped her. 

"Eriol, _darling_, when are we having our wedding?" 

The thought of this marriage did not especially appeal to Eriol. He suddenly thought of them together and him being fawned over by her. This could prove a terrifying experience. 

"Go away, Kaho. I don't know if we'll be married. I'll let you know later," Eriol said. He just wanted to get rid of this woman as soon as possible. 

Kaho stared at him, lip quivering. "Do-do you _hate me_? Or is it," Kaho gasped, "that you love _that other princess instead of me_?" Kaho fell down, grabbed Eriol's left foot, and sobbed hysterically. 

"Get off, Kaho. Both you and I know you're only acting," Eriol said coldly. 

Kaho gasped and rose up. "_I hate you, Eriol Hiiragizawa_." She slapped him—hard. 

Eriol just pointed his finger to the exit. Kaho stormed away angrily. 

When Kaho was well out of hearing range, Terada said, "Sheesh. What a way to treat a woman." 

"She slaps incredibly hard for a woman—she could be a man," Eriol replied, nursing his cheek, which was now red. Both men laughed. 

'Maybe…maybe he _is_ giving Tomoyo a chance,' Terada secretly thought. 'A much better choice than Kaho—I _knew_ that relation wouldn't last." 

Eriol slowly turned away, facing the wilderness. 'Tomoyo…wait for me…I'll find you no matter what happens…I don't think I ever got the chance to tell you this, but…I think I'm in love with you.' Strangely, his heart pounded a little faster. 

**~ that night ~**

"So, you're actually a princess that was engaged to Prince Hiiragizawa, right?" the frog asked. 

"Right," Tomoyo said, in her princess form. "My mother told me about Miranda…how she would do anything to get complete power of that kingdom, even if it meant destroying mine. She was exiled as a result, and promised she would have everything that was my mother's." 

"I see," replied the turtle. "Anyway, since we all have been turned to animals and since we're going to be stuck with each other for a while, it's best if we get acquainted. I'm Chiharu Mihara." 

"And I'm Takashi Yamazaki," said the frog. "I love telling stories…oh by the way, did you know that—" 

"It's probably a lie," Chiharu whispered to Tomoyo. "He loves telling made-up stories, and almost all of them are lies. He's kind of a goofball, but at the same time, he's a great friend. In fact, we were engaged before Miranda came into the picture. Anyway, our story was that our kingdom possessed the Moon Staff, which granted almost unlimited power to the user. Our parents had it destroyed, and that was when Miranda kidnapped both of us. Probably because she wanted it so badly." 

"—and that is why all beetles eat Ramen nowadays." 

Tomoyo and Chiharu sweatdropped. 

"Told you." 

Tomoyo nodded fervently. 

"Anyway, as you can imagine, we've been trying to escape for about two years now," Chiharu continued. "But every time, she caught us, and eventually not let us become human anymore, even during just the night. Miranda also realized her mistake of her next move, which was turning me into a panther and Yamazaki into a leopard. That's why I'm a turtle now and why Yamazaki-kun's a frog. I see she's been taking extra precautions, so that's why you're a swan." 

"But don't worry," Yamazaki said. "A swan suits you perfectly, since you're beautiful in that and your human form." 

Tomoyo smiled. "Thanks, Chiharu and Yamazaki." 

A sad cry for help was heard, but it was not made by a human voice. 

Tomoyo walked closer to the source and found a puffin, with an arrow in its arm. 

"Poor thing…" Tomoyo broke the arrow in half, took it out, tore a piece out from her dress, and bandaged it. 

The puffin suddenly woke up and jumped up into a fighting stance. "Okay, who wants a piece of me? Eh?" 

"You're alive!" Tomoyo said. "And don't worry, you're safe now." 

"Then what's _that_ you've got there?" He snatched the broken arrow out of her hands. 

"I saved you," Tomoyo replied. 

"Eh?" The puffin looked at its arm. "I guess you're right." It bowed. "Lieutenant Puffin, at your service. But you can just call me Puffin." 

Tomoyo smiled. "That won't be necessary. Anyway, here are my two friends here, Chiharu and Yamazaki. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." 

"Nice to meet you," Puffin said while shaking Chiharu's hand. 

"Nice you meet you too." 

"You too have been put under a spell?" Yamazaki asked. "You can talk." 

"No, not a spell. It was a potion. I accidentally swallowed a potion, thinking it was water, but that's okay. I don't want to be a human. I like being a puffin much more. Thanks for your consideration though. Anyway, Tomoyo, tell me about yourself." 

"Well," she started. She sighed. "I was a princess, but I was kidnapped here by Miranda, who was after my kingdom. I fear something may have happened to Mother and the other coachmen while we were riding back to our castle from the Hiiragizawa—" 

"_Hiiragizawa_?" the puffin asked in awe. Then he playfully punched Tomoyo's arm. "You are one LUCKY girl…" Puffin winked at her.

Tomoyo laughed, and Puffin saw a faint blush on her cheeks. "I was also engaged to Eriol Hiiragizawa, and…I think it was love at first sight or something. But he already has a fiancé, or so I heard—" 

"_No_!" Puffin exclaimed. 

Tomoyo continued on as if she didn't hear him…if she replied, she would run the risk of crying, "And he's going to marry her in a few days. But, I think he's going to give all he's got to stop that marriage. I also know he's going to come for me…somehow…but it's strange how things twist over the years…" 

"Wow…dramatic and complicated life she's got there, huh?" Puffin whispered to Yamazaki. 

Yamazaki nodded. 

------------------------- 

~*OkEEz…anoTHa sONg fRuM tHe sWaN PRiNCeSS MoViE wiTH cHaNGes…*~ 

------------------------- 

**[Tomoyo:] **

If I could break this spell 

I'd tell him how I feel 

And somehow I know he's on his way to me 

Eriol, were you and I were meant to be? 

Far longer than forever 

I'll hold you in my heart 

It's almost like you're here with me 

Although we're far apart 

**[Eriol:] **

Far longer than forever 

As constant as a star 

I close my eyes and I am where you are 

**[Tomoyo:] **

Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise 

We've an unshakable bond 

**[Eriol:] **

Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond 

Far longer than forever 

**[Tomoyo:] **

Far longer than forever 

**[Eriol:] **

I swear that I'll be true 

**[Tomoyo:] **

I swear that I'll be true 

**[Eriol:] **

I've made an 

**[Eriol and Tomoyo:] **

everlasting vow 

To find a way to you 

Far longer than forever 

Like no love ever known 

**[Tomoyo:] **

And with your love 

**[Eriol and Tomoyo:] **

I'll never be alone 

**[Tomoyo:] **

Far longer than forever 

**[Eriol:] **

Much stronger than forever 

**[Tomoyo:] **

And with your love I'll never be alone 

------------------------- 

"But anyway, Tomoyo, we'll be cheering you on!" Chiharu said, smiling. "I just hope that both of you realize you were meant for each other! Well, it sounds that way." 

Puffin and Yamazaki nodded. 

Tomoyo smiled. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was getting closer. "Go!" she whispered. Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Puffin all scuttled away to a nearby bush. 

Miranda appeared. "Tomoyo, will you ask Eriol to marry Kaho?" 

Tomoyo glared at her. "You and Kaho are in for something together, aren't you?" 

Miranda yawned. "That's for us to know and you to find out. I honestly don't care if you do, but is that a yes or a no?" 

"It's a no." 

Miranda glowered at Tomoyo, held her up by her neck, and pinned her to a tree. Tomoyo vainly struggled for air. 

"You little girl, you really need to learn your place. I want the Hiiragizawa Kingdom! But still, I can afford to keep you in your swan form for the rest of your life, but you can't. _You_ want to see your little _Eriol_, don't you? Well, another day as a swan, or many more days as a swan—might actually convince you to follow my orders! Why is the love spell on Eriol fading? Because of his BLASTED LOVE for you! As the other sorcerers warned me, love conquers all. But I can't hurt you because you're the only one he'll listen to!" Miranda let go of Tomoyo, who collapsed and gasped for air. "Anyway, good night to you." Miranda smirked and walked off. 

Tomoyo slowly walked towards the moon's reflection again, and turned back to a swan. 

Puffin gasped at stared at the swan, which was in the center of the lake. "Princess?" 

Tomoyo ignored him and sadly put her head down. 

3 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 3

um...im very sorry for the update that took literally *forever*...it's been a good year or so...XD i apologize greatly for the inconvenience, and i suspect i've lost a good number of reviewers...n i thot the fic was doing pretty well too... :\ buh i was prety busy, n i did waste mai whole summer on the other fic which duznt seem to b as popular as this wun...ah well. mai goal for now is to wrap this wun up, n then give mai full attention to the otha wun. itz krezy, buh i hab an idea for yet ANOTHER ccs wun...buh this wuns based on a korean soap opera (even tho im naht korean) _'

flame me, compliment me, i dunt care. a review is a review. n i think this chappie is definitely naht as good as the others, N its been a while, so i wont xpect many at all...-___-

and also, just recently while i was reading around, i saw people write little notes to reviewers, and i thot that was a good idea, so i'll be doing that nex chappie! stay tuned! ^_^ n also, this is spring break for mai district, so i hope to hab at least wun moah chappie dun bfoh i go baq to ::ugh:: skool.

~CHeRRybLoSSoM361 


End file.
